Liliana Alcide
Liliana Alcide (1961-) was Prime Minister of Italy from 2020 to 2022, preceding Adriana Montalcino. She was affiliated with the conservative Forza Italia party. Biography Liliana Alcide was born in Lucera, Apulia, Italy in 1961, and she worked in the advertising business before entering politics with Forza Italia. She was elected to the Chamber of Deputies in 2019 and became FI's leader, and, in early 2020, she led her party to first place in the elections: Forza Italia won 21.36% and 11 seats, followed by the Democratic Party of Italy with 17.58% and 9 seats, M5S with 16.50% and 9 seats, Lega Nord with 16.46% and 9 seats, the Italian Left with 11.22% and 6 seats, Brothers of Italy with 8.88% and 5 seats, Tricolor Flame with 4.77% and 3 seats, and the Italian Left with 3.25% and 2 seats. In the ensuing premiership election, Alcide received the support of the FdI, Forza Italia, Tricolor Flame, and Lega Nord, and she was elected with 27 votes to PD leader Adriana Montalcino's 20. Under Alcide, the Chamber voted 40-6 to approve a bus transport service, 29-8 to approve a land tax, and 48-3 to approve a road maintenance program. In January 2021, new general elections were held. Forza Italia retained 11 seats while dropping to 21.04% of the vote, followed by the Democratic Party with 18.55% and 10 seats, Lega Nord with 17.30% and 9 seats, M5S with 15.82% and 9 seats, SI with 10.97% and 6 seats, FdI with 8.90% and 5 seats, Tricolor Flame with 4.41% and 2 seats, and Italia Viva with 3.01% and 2 seats. The ensuing premiership election saw Alcide form a caretaker government after she and Montalcino tied with 27 votes each, with the parliamentary right and Democratic Party defector Antonio Assisi backing Alcide; Assisi was then fired. The Chamber voted 26-20 to implement an income tax, 45-1 to implement a robbery penalty, 46-3 to implement an air pollution monitor, and 22-18 to implement a stamp duty. In November 2021, Forza Italia was reduced to 20.08% and 11 seats, PD rose to 21% and 11 seats, Lega dropped to 16.27% and 9 seats, M5S dropped to 14.23% and 8 seats, SI rose to 11.35% and 6 seats, FdI rose to 9.52% and 5 seats, Tricolor Flame rose to 4.43% and 2 seats, and IV rose to 3.13% and 2 seats. In the ensuing premiership contest, Alcide was re-elected with 28 votes to Montalcino's 23. The new Chamber voted 44-2 to approve the creation of national parks, 29-13 to implement a pollution tax, 25-24 to abolish the land tax, and 29-20 to abolish the stamp duty. In the elections of late 2022, PD rose to 24.17% and 13 seats, Lega rose to 16.74% and 9 seats, Forza dropped to 15.66% and 8 seats, M5S dropped to 13.84% and 8 seats, SI dropped to 10.66% and 6 seats, FdI dropped to 9.32% and 5 seats, Tricolor Flame rose to 6.40% and 3 seats, and IV rose to 3.20% and 2 seats. In the ensuing election, Montalcino defeated Lega leader Antonio Adami 30-21 to become the next Prime Minister. Category:1961 births Category:Italian politicians Category:Italians Category:Politicians Category:Catholics Category:Forza Italia members Category:Italian conservatives Category:Conservatives Category:Italian prime ministers Category:Prime ministers